User talk:Happyface414/1
-- Barkjon 01:47, 8 July 2008 (UTC) Hey you! Do you think we're stupid? You are a sock! --Yowuza TALK 2 ME! 18:06, 21 July 2008 (UTC) ?? Happyface414 21:11, 21 July 2008 (UTC) Well, he's another user who got blocked. --Yowuza TALK 2 ME! 17:54, 22 July 2008 (UTC) My brother hacked me! He started saying bad stuff. His user is user:skippy903 Whoa.Who would shout out HEY YOU in public? --User:Arre 320 Ahem... I'm not exactly happy with thw thing on your page saying not to listen to me. Oh yeah, always pick on Yowuza, his username is weird. --Yowuza TALK 2 ME! 14:37, 23 July 2008 (UTC) :I've taken it off now. --Yowuza TALK 2 ME! 11:09, 28 July 2008 (UTC) Easy does it! Hey easy on the insults! He's just doing his job!--Kenny 18:20, 21 July 2008 (UTC) lets meet lets meet at the cove at half pipe right now signature when you say changing your signature do you mean saving a customised one like mine or actually making one? anyway,... making a signature anyway to make a signature you start off with (wikimarkup here) if youre not that good with wikimarkup and HTML ask somebody to help you make one on the watercooler or someones talk page. example: [[user:happyface414|happyface414( |talk|Club P) saving a signature to save your signature now youve got it go to the top of the page your on. youll see a bar saying happyface414 my talk watchlist and more in a blue shape. click on more and go to my preferencesand type in your signature in the signature part. then click save. (you may need to also select raw signature under the signature box) hope that helps, --user:4th hale ( |talk|Club P) 14:07, 27 July 2008 (UTC) hapyfaces ninjas can i join user:super24daisy Sure! Just sign your name somewhere on my User Page. Preferably on the happyface's ninjas part. happyface141 CPW Get Together Sign up here to be one! Note: I am not avaliable on Saturdays,Wednesdays,Mondays,and all weekdays. So make date Sunday. Igloo: .Server: Orginizer: .Time(Penguin Standard Time): .Date Thanks! Send invitations! Invited am I invited? --[[user:4th hale|''4th hale]] ( |talk| ) 09:41, 30 July 2008 (UTC) Yah! The Super Smiley! 21:48, 30 July 2008 (UTC) party reply Yeah I'll be able to come. See you there!--005tk 13:04, 30 July 2008 (UTC) comin - 121penguin99 13:44, 30 July 2008 (UTC) CPW get together Sorry I probably can't make it. I'm going camping on Saturday. I might be able to get to a computer on Sunday but I'm not promising anything. Sheepman Party Yes I will try mt very best to make it but If it's for CP Wiki Members Only we should have it in a private place like your igloo. Dunklebug 18:06, 30 July 2008 (UTC) Dunklebug Ok guys! We'll try to get an igloo! CPW Get together I might be able to go..........my mom's having surgery that day and I don't know what's gonna happen. Well, if it's all day, yeah, I'm probably going to be able to go. --Sammysk 19:54, 30 July 2008 (UTC) any specific time? I'm away from everyone in terms of time, so please reply. If there isn't any specific time, what time will most people be on? Thanks. [[User:DillyDally|DillyDally]] 10:15, 31 July 2008 (UTC) I'll come I'd be glad to come. --Mrperson 20:21, 30 July 2008 (UTC) Im comin for sure, I get to meet MRperson! --бвгдёеж 22:02, 30 July 2008 (UTC) I can't come Sorry happyface I'd like to, maybe another time - User: Beaky4444 RE:Member i am a member User:Super24daisy Ok good. Re: Thanks No problem! And no, I didn't make the project page. Maybe after this one we can make more Get Togethers! DancingPenguin(Talk!/ /What's CP?/Play!) 22:58, 30 July 2008 (UTC) Banning.....or reporting? You said that your brother banned you. I doubt he's a moderator, and only moderators can ban people. He probably ''reported you. --Sammysk 23:00, 30 July 2008 (UTC) No. I meant in the wiki. Hey. You coming to the get together? Igloo Sorry, I'm currently not a member DancingPenguin(Talk!/ /What's CP?/Play!) 23:07, 30 July 2008 (UTC) I'm there I'm so able to come. See you there!--005tk 14:36, 1 August 2008 (UTC) new open time im asleep at 10:00 PST so i will open my igloo at 11:00 PST ok if its ok im in if not ill be late User:Super24daisy Fine with me! happyface414 16:41, 3 August 2008 (UTC) the get together This is catattackguy1. I'll be seeing you at the get together! just remember, my penguin name is kermitfrog97. I'll see you there! -catattackguy1/kermitfrog97 (penguin name) CP Get together Sorry, I can't come because of my exams. Can attend to parties if it is December, January up to June ok? Aqua Jet I'm getting extra "stuff" at school, can't come much anymore, consider me quit until further notice. [[User:DillyDally|''DillyDally'']] 08:17, 4 August 2008 (UTC) Video Helloooo happyface414! Just to inform you that I have a lot of videos and pictures of the party (I recorded) and I'll possibly put them on youtube! DancingPenguin(Talk!/ /What's CP?/Play!) 11:13, 4 August 2008 (UTC) yeah Happyface You saw me at the last one, I was Snakesy1, I also saw Ford car, As I said, Wompus71,72,73, and 75 is my brother, Wompus 74 is too.--Соккпуппитс411 16:33, 4 August 2008 (UTC) Sorry Sorry I Cant Come To The CPW Get Together. Here Are Resons 1.I Dont Know What It Is 2.I Dont Play CP Anymore Taking Pictures It's simple. When you want to "take a picture" just press the button "Print Screen" and paste it on Paint. For more info see User:Aqua Jet/How To's#Microsoft Windows 95-XP. DancingPenguin(Talk!/ /What's CP?/Play!) 12:23, 8 August 2008 (UTC)